


Beginning

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosey short one shot on TenToo post bad wolf bay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Tumblr prompts I worked on a while ago

The Doctor stood alone in the garden, a tall blue suited statute amongst the rows of rose bushes, lilies and daffodils peaking up from the ground. The morning dew glistened like diamonds across the garden, a stark contrast to the somber Time Lord who stood tall and still with hands shoved in his pockets.

Although the vitality of the garden bloomed all around him, there was little sign of life in the still figure, other than in the depths of his eyes which would make even the most hardened despot feel the depths of his sadness. A millennia of despair, loss and loneliness overshadowed any small amount of joy or happiness he may have experienced. A breeze gently shook the dew from the flowers, carrying their perfume across the garden as a blonde figure with a striking blue leather jacket walked toward the lonely god. Her hand slipped into his almost startling him from his melancholy contemplations. He turned toward her as she nervously bit her lip and squeezed his hand. After looking shyly away for a moment, her gaze pierced into the dark depths of his ancient and jaded soul. “Doctor,” she whispered with such hope. He pulled her into his arms and as they embraced, he felt all her hope and love fill him and sweep aside the heavy weight of his burdens. Apologies and promises were murmured and the confusion and turbulent emotions that had spilled forth on a cold Norway beach were soon reconciled as two lost souls were reunited in what they both knew was the potential of all that ever could be.


End file.
